Darien Gautier
Darien Gautier is a Breton captain of the Camlorn Guard, residing in Camlorn, Glenumbra. He is the son of General Gautier, and is first met in the Camlorn Chapel. It is later implied that he is romantically interested in Gloria Fausta, and possesses a form of precognition of viewing future events. Darien Gautier plays a large role in the questlines of the regions of Glenumbra and Rivenspire, helping the Vestige first in Camlorn with the Town Guard before retiring from service to travel on his own. He is later found at the Hollow City in Coldharbour, where he has joined the ranks of the Fighters Guild. After his disappearance he can be found in Summerset, having become Meridia's champion and wielding Dawnbreaker. Interactions Covenant Quests A Lingering Hope General Gautier believes his son Darien, the captain of the Camlorn Guard is still alive inside the city. He hopes to use Darien's master key to unlock the Camlorn gates. Then the Lion Guard can surround Faolchu's werewolves and retake the city. The Fall of Faolchu The Vestige stand with Captain Gautier and the rescued camlorn citizens. The time to retake Camlorn from Faolchu has arrived. Mists of Corruption Sir Lanis and the Knights of the Dragon are ready to march into Cath Bedraud to deal with Angof, but the mist from Angof's vines creates a hazard they can't overcome. Darien and a group of Camlorn Guards is rescued by the Vestige inside after they marched into Cath Bedraud without protection from Angof's barrier. Strangely, Darien is also not poisoned by the mist unlike the Vestige who used the Midnight Talisman. The Labyrinth The final battle against Angof begins now. The Vestige needs to get inside and navigate the labyrinth of catacombs to find a safe place for Gabrielle and the soldiers to teleport into. Angof the Gravesinger Darien was sent into a different part of the crypt than Gabrielle and the others. He discovered from a Bloodthorn Cultist that the Vestige need three shard-keys to open the three looks that protect Angof's inner sanctum. The Road to Rivenspire After the events of Stormhaven, the Vestige runs into Darien once again at Oldgate in Rivenspire, no longer a soldier but an adventurer and sellsword who currently works for Countess Tamrith. He updates you on the situation in Rivenspire and the civil war between the three noble houses. Shornhelm Divided Darien directs you to find Count Tamrith in Shornhelm's chapel, who is holding off an assault from Baron Wylon Montclair. The Parley Darien eventually joined the Fighter's Guild and is hired along with a contingent by Queen Arzhela to oversee her protection during the tense negotiations between the Kingdom of Evermore and the Imperial invaders for the fate of Bangkorai. Coldharbour Quests The Weight of Three Crowns Darien appears in a minor capacity during negotiations in Stirk. The Army of Meridia During the assault on Coldharbour, he can be found in the Fighters Guildhall once King Laloriaran Dynar has been rescued from the Lightless Oubliette. He has assumed command, being the only noble-born there, however once spoken to, he will agree to give Dynar a chance. The Final Assault Darien, along with Cadwell and Skordo the Knife, is one of the companions you can choose to accompany you into The Endless Stair. Personality and traits He is shown to be very confident and capable at times, as well as flirtatious and lighthearted. For example, he is capable of seducing a Montclair Captain for information. Even when preparing to fight Molag Bal in Coldharbour, he takes the time to fantasize about beautiful women. Dialogue ;The Parley "Aha! I thought we were in for a bit of easy coin with this job until the queen said you were coming along. Now I know to expect danger. Bring it on though. If the plan goes awry, that just means we get extra hazard pay." :What exactly is the plan? "For us, it's just sticking by the queen. If the Magnus-General starts chanting, we go for the windpipe. If things really go to Oblivion, we'll be shielding the queen until Gabrielle can get us all out of there." ::I understand. "I can tell you this much—with all due respect for the royal guard—Queen Arzhela could not be any safer than she will be under my protection. I look out for the ladies, you know … queens included." :::How have you been by the way? "I've seen some ups and some downs. You know how it is. Life hasn't been a slog through a poisonous swamp, nor has it been an endless night in a complimentary bordello. Main thing is that I'm still on this side of the dirt." Conversations ;The Parley Before leaving the parley site: Darien Gautier: "Can't you cast any faster, Gabrielle? The Imperials can. More portals opening up!" Gabrielle Bernele: "The portal to Evermore … go, Your Majesty, go!" Upon return to the palace: Darien Gautier: "That … could've gone better …." Gabrielle Bernele: "I didn't think I had another portal in me … glad I was wrong." Queen Arzhela: "Well … at least some of us survived." Quotes *''"What brings you to our pleasant little city? The war? The blood? The thrice-damned werewolves?"'' *''"Welcome to Rivenspire! Land of beautiful women and an ugly war!"'' Fate In his journal, Darien describes having visions of the Planemeld occurring and undead rising in a number of cities, long before any of those events happen. He also describes the landscape of Coldharbour and mentions a mysterious "bright light" a number of times. During the quest The Final Assault in Coldharbour, speaking to Darien after entering the Planar Vortex will reveal that he has been having visions of the realm ever since he was a young boy. He mentions having a different dream regularly, where he sees an extremely bright blinding light and waking up in a room made entirely of light, and the dream ends. Later on, when anchors in the Vortex are destroyed and Molag Bal's inner council is defeated, Meridia will bring out one of her Lights and create a protective shield for those still in the Vortex. Darien and King Dynar will be outside of it fending off Molag Bal's soldiers, and after Vanus and Gabrielle's teleportation spell is cast, you and everyone in the shield will be transported to the Chapel of Light. Speaking to Dynar, Vanus, and Gabrielle will reveal that none of them saw Darien get inside the shield, leading them to believe he disappeared, with no one knowing where he went. The book A Plea for Help, found within the library of the Temple of Ire in Orsinium, is written by Darien and addressed to you. He is trying desperately to reach you and does not know where he is or whether he is even alive, all that he knows is that he is surrounded by bright white light, which he believes may be the Colored Rooms. Alinon the Alchemist appears at Scarp Keep, saying he was hoping to meet Darien here.Events of "Long Live the King" In Anvil, Gabrielle Benele will be researching what happened to Darien, and assumes that since he was not found dead and did not come back, he simply returned somewhere else. Telling her of the aforementioned note will lead her to know where to look for Darien. In the Clockwork City, The Grand Prognosticator tells you a prophecy of things to come and mentions a "Golden Knight," possibly referring to Darien. While aiding the Psijic Order during the events of , the Vestige encountered Meridia's champion, a being called the Golden Knight who wielded Dawnbreaker, on several occasions. After the Golden Knight was captured by Mephala, the Vestige spoke with Meridia and she revealed that her champion was Darien. The Vestige was able to rescue Darien from the Spiral Skein, and he aided them in foiling Nocturnal's scheme to remake reality using the Crystal Tower, though Nocturnal's Champion, Veya Releth, stole and corrupted Dawnbreaker. When Darien and the Vestige entered Crystal Tower to confront Nocturnal, they were confronted again by Veya. Though they were able to defeat her and reclaim Dawnbreaker, Darien had to sacrifice himself to purge Dawnbreaker of Nocturnal's corruption. The Vestige then wielded Dawnbreaker against Nocturnal and used the artifact to restore the Crystal of Transparent Law at the summit of Crystal Tower, thus foiling Nocturnal's plan once and for all. After the events of "A New Alliance," the Vestige can overhear a guard talking about a teleporting book in Alinor Royal Palace. The book is written by Darien, revealing that he has found himself once again in the Colored Rooms and that his light is fading and he fears he will cease to exist soon, while also wishing farewell to the Vestige and warning them not to trust Meridia. Words of the Fallen Gallery Darien Gautier.png|Simple armor Appearances * ** ** ** (Golden Knight) fr:Darien Gautier Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Online: Camlorn Characters Category:Online: Stirk Characters Category:Online: Hollow City Characters Category:Online: Fighters Guild Members